A user may want to execute a process in a target environment that may be restricted, protected, and/or decoupled. Administrators or similar persons having authority over the environment may want to have control over these types of processes if they haven't been preapproved to prevent the execution of processes that may affect security and compliance of the environment.
Currently, if a user wants to execute a process in a target environment that he or she does not have access to, the user may have to contact one or more peers to review the process, and then contact a triage person (e.g., a person who has authority to grant execution) to review and grant execution of the process upon the peers' approval. After receiving the grant, an operations person may then execute the script at the environment. In such scenarios, it may be an improvement to grant the user limited access to execute the process themselves at the target environment (instead of the operations person), while still ensuring security and compliance by obtaining approval from the appropriate authority.